Family Guy Fan Script 1
by AnakinJediknight62
Summary: I am writing a series of fan scripts for Family guy.  NOTE:Cleavland is in it even though he isn't in family guy anymore I love the character so I included him.


Family Guy Fan Script #1 By:Austin Vargas _

Veiwer Discretion is edvised.

(Theme Song)

(At the Griffin house on Spooner st. The Griffens are sitting down enjoying T.V.)

T.V. Announcer:" Have you ever wanted to meet someone with anger issues? Well now you can, you can meet this man Robert Went and take care of him for a week, and get the prize of no not $20, no not $40, but $15, so call 1-800-555-4344, i repeat 1-800-555-4344, call Today!"

Peter:" Hmm? $15... I'll do it"

Brian:" I Don't know, Peter, You've never been good around people with anger issues, like that time you met Bruce Banner"

(Flashback)

Peter:" Hey Bruce Banner! Heeehh! your a nerd"

Bruce:" Don't call me that"

Peter:" Nerd Banner Heeehh!"

Bruce:" I said( voice deepens and eyes turn green) STOP!"

Peter:" AH!"

(He starts to run away)

Hulk:" Hulk crush Puny man!"

(Peter still screaming and running away trips and falls, he holds his knee in pain)

Peter:" Ah sss! Ah sss! Ah sss! Ah sss!Ah!

(End Flashback)

(Peter Walks in with the Anger Management guy named Robert Went)

Peter:" Hey Lois! Meet Robert! (Whispering) He Has Herpies"

Robert:" No its Anger issues!"

Peter:" Herpies, Anger issues same thing"

Lois:" well its very nice to meet you, Robert, Peter where is he gonna stay for a week?"

Peter:" he could sleep at the end of the bed by our feet"

Lois:" But Brian Sleeps there"

Peter:" he could sleep outside and we can tie him to a chain"

Lois:" Peter, thats what you do to dogs during the day!He can stay in Stewie's Room"

Peter:" ok, Come on Crazy Herpie Man"

Robert:" Anger issues!"

(they get to Stewies room)

Peter:" Hey Stewie! Robert will be staying in your room"

Stewie:" Say what fat man!"

Peter:" Alright you stay here Robert I'll go get your stuff out of the car"

(he walks away)

Stewie:" I Hate you Robert! you can Burn in Hell!"

Robert:" Well Screw You Then!"  
(he picks up a lamp and chunks it at the ground and it shatters)

(Peter Walks back in with Robert's bags)

Peter:" Here ya go, I'm heading out to the drunken Clam with the guys wanna go Robert?"

Robert:" I Guess"

Peters:" ok. Just don't tell the guys you have Herpies"

Robert:" Anger Issues!"

Peter:" is that what they call it these days"

(at the drunken Clam)

Quagmire:" Peter, I heard somewhere that your not supposed to give people with Anger Issues Beer"

Peter:" well how does Beer effect Herpies"

Joe:" Peter, anger issues is when someone gets angry easy"

Peter:" Oh..."

Cleaveland:" yea i think i heard what Qaugmire said, somewhere too, they said that when they drink they get even more angry"

Peter:" I think he'll be fine"

Quagmire:" so who would you rather do, Michael Jackson's ghost or or Barack Obama?"

Peter:" I Guess Michael Jackson's Ghost because you don't acctually feel him, because hes a ghost"

Joe:" yea I'm with Peter"

Cleaveland:" yea Michael Jackson's Ghost"

Quagmire:" yea I agree"

Peter:" Hey, How about you Robert?...Robert?"

(they all look to there side and see him with a table in his arms)

Robert:" AH!"

(he throws the table across the room)

Peter:" Hey Robert what the Hell?"

(Robert Runs out)

Peter:" this is worse than the time I thought i had AIDS"

(Flashback)

Docter:" Peter,you have a cold"

Peter:" I have AIDS!"

Doctor:" no you have..."

Peter:" I have AIDS!"

Doctor:" No Peter you have a co..."

Peter:" I have AIDS!"

Doctor:" NO YOU HAVE A COLD!"

Peter:" I have cold AIDS?"

Doctor:" no just the common cold"

Peter:" oh, so my AIDS are common"

Doctor:" no you don't have AIDS"

Peter:" Really?"

Doctor:" yes"

Peter:" oh thank God!"

(End Flashback)

(Robert is running outside when Stewie Appears behind him with a net gun)

Stewie:" Gotcha"

(he says as he shoots the gun and the net covers him)

Robert:" Ah!"

Stewie:" HA! can't get out, can you?"

(Back in the Drunken Clam)

Joe:" I'll call in a search party"

Cleaveland:" I don't think thats needed Joe, he's in that net over there"

Peter:" Hey Look its Stewie, wonder how he got here"

(Peter Runs Outside and as Stewie was about to shoot Robert with a laser gun when Peter picked him up and the gun falls out of his hand)

Stewie:" DAMN! Put me down Fat man!"

(A Truck pulls up and people run out grab Robert and put him in a strey jacket and then in the back of the truck)

Stewie:" I said put me down dammit!"

Peter:" alright Stewie lets go home"

(later at the Griffen's house)

Peter:" Hey they didn't give me fifteen bucks"

Brian:" Peter you only took care of Robert for 3 hours, not a week"

Lois:" I'm just glad your ok Peter"

Chris:" YAY! Dads ok!"

Meg:" yeah dad you could have been killed if that table he through had hit you"

Peter:" Shut up! Meg!"

End Credits.


End file.
